Accident
by blindasabat
Summary: Carter's young daughter, Bailey, is in a car accident. My first ER fic. Please R&R. And just because I was lazy and didn't want to replace the first chapter, it says I only watch ER on TNT, but that's not true. I started watching ER on NBC 3 weeks ago.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters from ER. They are a product of the show's creative writers.  
  
A/N: I only watch ER on TNT, not on NBC, so my information is probably out- of-date. CHAPTER 1  
Dr. John Carter sat in the ER, bored. Nothing was happening. Just as he was about to finish his tenth game of solitare, nurse Carol Hathaway came running down the hall. Alarmed, Carter stood up. Carol was running so fast, she barreled right into him. Before Carter had a chance to ask what was wrong, Carol said, out of breath, "An ambulance just radioed in. Bailey and your babysitter were in a serious car accident. They're on their way here now."  
Before Carter had a chance to ask, paramedics came slamming through the emergency doors. Five other doctors, Dr. Lewis, Dr. Benton, Dr. Greene, Dr. Gant, and Dr. Keaton all met the paramedics, and as Dr. Greene , Dr. Benton, and Dr. Gant went into the OR next door to Bailey to work on Carter's babysitter, Dr. Keaton pulled Carter aside. "What are you doing?" Carter asked angrily. "John, if you go in there, you'll be a distraction to Carol and Susan and me. I can't have that. Now promise me when you go in there, you'll just try to calm Bailey down." "Why can't I work on her?" "Because she's four, Carter. And she's scared to death. You're the one she trusts the most." Carter hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. "Okay." "Okay, what?" "I'll just try to calm her down." "Okay."  
Carter and Keaton went in and each did their job. Carter looked at the clock. Five fouty-five. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter one. CHAPTER 2  
Four hours later, after all was said and done, Carter sat in Bailey's room in the ICU, just looking at her. In the OR, one thing had lead to another and Bailey was in a coma. There was no way to say if and when Bailey was going to wake up. Carter couldn't imagine life without his gorgeous brown haired brown eyed little girl. Just as he was about to get ready to try and go to sleep, someone came into Bailey's room. It was an orderly. "Dr. Carter?" "Yes?" "Miss La Salle is asking to see you upstairs." "Thank you."  
When the orderly left, Carter looked back down at Bailey and said, "Honey, I've gotta go see Anna. I won't be gone long."  
He kissed Bailey on the forehead and reluctantly left. He quickly headed for Anna's room. As reluctant as he was to leave Bailey, he also wanted to find out what had happened when Bailey and Anna were in that car.  
  
He was just outside the door of room 313, where Anna was for the night. Carter took a deep breath and went into the room.  
Anna was there, on the phone with someone. When Anna saw Carter, she ended her conversation and said, "Dr. Carter, please, sit down." Carter sat down beside her. "I wanna know what happened." "That's why I asked you to come." Anna began the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EARLIER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anna sat in Dr. Carter's apartment, making lunch for herself and Bailey. Bailey was in the other room, watching a video. Just as Anna was about to sit down, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Ann, it's your sister." "Hi, Claudia." "Hi. Listen, we've got an emergency over here. Lydia's in labor." "Where's Jason?" "He's at work and he's on his way." "I'm at Dr. Carter's with Bailey. I can't just leave right now. Why can't you take her in your car?" "My car's in the shop." "Well, take a cab." "I had to take a cab here. I don't have any money." "What about Lydia? Jason?" "Lil doesn't have any money, either, and Jason's stuck in a traffic jam five miles long." "Call an ambulance." "I tried. Lil won't let me." "Why not?" "How am I supposed to know? Listen, sis, we're really in a bind here. Please?" Anna sighed. "Okay. I'm on my way. But listen to me, if Jason gets there before I do, get here to the hospital. Don't wait for me." "Okay. Thanks, sis. We love you." "I love you guys, too."  
Anna hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Quickly, she picked up the phone and dialed County General Hospital. The line kept ringing and ringing, but no one answered. Frustrated, she gathered up her things, put them and Bailey in her car, and headed down to County General. To keep Bailey distracted, the two played the ABC game. As Anna sharply turned a corner, a speeding car came barreling into them. And Anna blacked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~ "And that's the last thing I remember."  
Carter sat there, listening to Anna tell her story. He hadn't said a word in the last ten minutes. He just sat there. He got up to leave and Anna said, "Dr. Carter?" "Yes?" "How's Bailey?" "She's in a coma." "Will she be okay?" "I don't know." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is kind of pointless. I just added it because my original story wasn't going to be in chapter format. CHAPTER 3  
Nothing had changed about Bailey's condition the next day. Carter had asked for and been granted personal leave. How long, he didn't know. "Hi, Carter." Carter's friend, Doug Ross, had come in. "Hi, Doug." "Carol told me what happened." "Yeah." "Have you been home yet?" "No. I can't leave her." "Have you eaten or slept?" "No." "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" "No." "I'll stay with her, Carter." "I can't ask you to do that, Doug." "My shift just ended. It's not a problem. I'll be right here when you get back." Carter sighed. "Thanks, Doug. I won't be long." "It's okay. Take your time." "Doug, you've got my number?" "Yes, and if anything happens, you'll know." Carter sighed. He knew Doug was right. "Thanks again, Doug."  
Two hours later, Dr. Greene went to see Anna. Anna was curious about her sister. She wasn't worried, she knew her sisters had found a way to get Lydia to the hospital. As Dr. Greene was about to leave, Anna said, "Dr. Greene, I have a question." "Sure, anything." "My sister was in labor when I was in the car accident. That's where I was going. To her house." "What's your sister's name?" "Lydia Sorvino." "Your sister was delivered yesterday morning. Congragulations on your new niece." "Thanks. What about Bailey?" Dr. Greene replied sadly, "There's no change." "Okay. Thanks, Dr. Greene."  
Dr. Greene left to see his other patients. Anna got out of bed and went to the information desk and found out where her sister was. But instead of going to see her, Anna went to see Bailey.  
Anna walked into the room and found Doug. Never having met him, she was of course apprehensive. "Hi, I'm Anna La Salle. I'm the babysitter." "Oh, hi, I'm Doug Ross. I work with Dr. Carter."  
Anna and Doug talked for a while. Three hours after he left, Carter came back. Anna and Doug left. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Nothing had changed a week later. Carter hadn't left the hospital at all. He only left Bailey's room to get some coffee. Even when he did that, he made sure a nurse was with Bailey.  
This day was no different. As Carter sat in the doctor's lounge alone, he saw Dr. Benton come in and pour himself a cup of coffee. "Can I join you?" "Sure." "Carter, I know you want me to get to the point. And I know you know why I'm here."  
For a second, Carter didn't know what Peter was talking about. Then he was shocked that Peter would ask about turning off the life support. "No." "Carter..." "NO!"  
Carter immediately regretted shouting. He took a deep breath and explained, "Peter, I can't sign the papers." "I understand." "No. No, Peter, you don't. This is how my wife died." "Oh." "Peter, I can't do it again, I just can't. I can't sign those papers." "Carter, I have no idea what I'd do in your position. But it can't be easy." "No, it's not." "Carter, I just want you to know, you're in my prayers. You and Bailey."  
Carter and Peter had a long talk as Mark went into Bailey's room. Little did he know that the miracle the entire ER staff had been praying for was about to happen.  
Mark was checking Bailey's stats when it happened. He barely noticed it, but it happened. Bailey's hand moved. Mark sighed. "Well, that took long enough. Welcome back, honey."  
Bailey looked confused. Mark went to the hall and told a nurse to get Carter. In about a whole minute, Carter was racing down the hall. He came into Bailey's room and kissed her on the forehead. He was crying. "Daddy, are you okay?" "Why, honey?" "You're crying." "It's because I'm so happy, honey."  
The next night, Bailey was given a clean bill of health. As Carter was helping her put her coat on, Mark asked her, "Well, how does our favorite patient feel about a complimentry ice cream?" "Great!" Bailey said, and then she turned to Carter. "Are we going home now, daddy?" "Yeah, baby, we are."  
Carter and Bailey finally headed home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
